


The Courtship of Elrond (Or How Elrond Had A Plan).

by annakas



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas prince of Mirkwood and fierce warrior of Mirkwood is courting Elrond the Lord of Imladris. Elrond definitely has to stop this foolishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Elrond (Or How Elrond Had A Plan).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sookail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sookail).



A/N: For Sookail who asked for Elrond/Legolas first kiss fluff. Things turned out a little differently. Happy b-day and Christmas dear.

A/N 2: Great and big thanks to Nufaciel, who beat my non existent commas in to submission. Like she also beat my spelling and grammar. Thanks for the beta work. You are a lifesaver.

 

The Courtship of Elrond.  
Or how Elrond had a plan.

 

It was the fast heartbeat and sweaty hands that gave him a clue that he was more affected than he wanted to admit.

It was flattering of course to be wanted so and cared for, but he was no young inexperienced Elfling falling for the first person to give a hint of an interest. He was an Elven lord, the ruler of Imladris, and acting any other way was beneath him. He had done too much, and had seen even more, to be swayed by the other Elf with words of love, as earnest and beautiful as the other might be.

And Legolas was beautiful. Youthful, enthusiastic and so eager to please, to find a way to capture Elrond's heart and make it his own. He was so earnest in his pursuit that Elrond didn't know how to let him gently but firmly down and make him see reason concerning why they could never be.

Legolas was too young and he deserved someone who could give him their entire heart, not only the part that was left over from past lovers. Dead but not forgotten lovers, never forgotten.

Still Legolas tried. He ignored the mentions of the past and concentrated on the present and hopeful future, asking in his earnest voice if Elrond really believed that Elves, who lived forever, if they lost a love, should pass the entire eternity alone and not move on? The Elven lord did not know what to tell him after that question.

Legolas tried to find ways to make Elrond laugh. It had been so long since anyone had tried to make him laugh. Elrond did not know what to make of it. Nor did he know how to handle the younger but persisting Mirkwood warrior and his elaborate schemes of seduction.

The Elven lord had never been wooed before.

Of course there had been Gil-Galad, a love found when war was raging around. No one had time for careful and slow courtships, because the lover might have been dead the next day. Love was either accepted or rejected. Fast, rough, but still so passionate and deep. Losing Gil-Galad almost killed him.

Then there had been Celebrian, arranged marriage for political reasons. No love or deep passion, instead cold alliance and indifferent companionship. Still he got used to it and friendship grew in time. There had been deep respect. The common duty to rule Imladris and raise their children bound them and took away most of the loneliness. Elrond could never regret the marriage. He regretted that there had been no love between him and his wife, but he could never regret the fact of becoming a father to three precious jewels.

And now there was Legolas, or atleast tried to be, with his honest, if a little awkward and not hidden attempt at courtship. The entire inhabitants of Imladris held their collective breaths and watched the proceedings with great interest. Would their lord yield or not? Would the suitor give up in time or not? It was like a chess game and so far they could not say who was closer to winning.

Every time Legolas made a move Elrond made a counter for it and slipped away, but never far and out of complete reach. The Mirkwood Elf had tried the common rules of courtship. Walks in the garden (Elrond meditated the entire time on the shape of summer blooms), writing and reading love poetry (Elrond corrected his use of rhymes and build up of stanzas), leaving expensive but thoughtful gifts (Elrond thought them to be for someone else and never claimed them to be his, so most went to Erestor (a beautiful mithril quill and rare inks), Glorfindel (A dagger from First Age, a family heirloom, and Thranduil would kill him if he ever found out about it), Lindir (a new harp decorated with diamonds and rubies) or anyone else who wanted them. He also sang romance ballads under the balcony, during which Elrond threatened to throw him out from Imladris for disturbing the sleep of the valley, so Legolas went in to more extreme measures and locked them up in a room for some hours so they could get to know each other a bit more, and sneaked into Elrond's bedroom almost naked so that Elrond would see the goods he would get if he agreed to the relationship… or at least that was the reason he gave when the Elven lord threatened to scream rape.

To Elrond it seemed that Legolas viewed the courtship (that he still hadn't agreed to but everyone else around him disagreed and thought was full on) as a hunt. And the more he resisted the more persistent the Mirkwood Elf became, and the more he wanted Elrond.

The ruler of Imladris was perplexed as to what to do to get rid of his suitor. Legolas was way too young for him. Five times younger than he was to be exact.

But still Legolas was not inexperienced. He lived in Mirkwood where there were constant battles with the giant spiders and Dol Guldur was beside them. So Legolas was an experienced warrior and no young Elfling without knowledge of the world. He knew what he wanted and went for it. Sadly this time he wanted Elrond and the Elven lord couldn't do anything about it, but to resist and try to hinder the other as best as he could.

Also Legolas was way too beautiful for him. With his fierce feral eyes, green as the spring forest and as captivating as the Silmarils had been. His flaxen mane gave Elrond the urge to play with the white strands and see how good of a grip Elrond could get if he shoved the warrior down to take him entirely in to his mouth. His luscious red lips and wickedly sharp, yet honest, tongue made him wonder what else he could do with them. Legolas's strength in fights made him ponder over whether the Elf was a tender and calm (like he handled his bow) or fierce and feral (like he handled his twin scimitars) lover. Thoughts like that were dangerous and Elrond had no intention to find out, to succumb to the seduction. Someone as beautiful as Legolas deserved someone as beautiful in return.

Not someone like him, with lines gained from age and worry. Someone who was a full Elf, not a half-breed like him. Legolas deserved someone fresh and youthful, not tired and old like he was. Legolas deserved better and Elrond knew it, so there was no point in giving in to this folly their relationship would be.

Elrond had a plan. Tonight would be the night he would put a complete end to the pursuit. He would be firm and final in his refusal, give no room for argument. So when the other Elf arrived in his rooms, Elrond looked in to those green eyes. He collected his thoughts and started to make his well thought out speech of refusal, mentally collecting all the regal-ness he could muster around him for support. The fast heartbeat and sweaty hands were the only clues that he was affected more than he wanted to admit to even himself.

He looked in to those eyes, ready to start talking at any moment, but their feral glow made him stop. Before Elrond knew it he was drowning, hypnotized; no words came out of him, and he had forgotten what he wanted to say. Elrond was captivated and rooted to the spot. He was the prey and Legolas the predator.

And then he was being kissed, fiercely, passionately and with utter abandon. He had to stop it. There were reasons. Well thought out reasons why this had to stop, but he couldn't remember any at the moment for the life of him.

Next there were hands on his skin. Robes were gone without him noticing when, where or how. Wicked fingers stroked and caressed his touch-starved skin, while sharp teeth nibbled and a clever mouth sucked on his earlobe. A husky voice was telling him things that would happen, giving commands he was following without question and not realising he was doing it.

He felt the cold, rough wall against his back and a hot wet mouth in his front, and the difference in temperatures felt amazing. There were desperate whimpering sounds in his room and he didn't understand where they were coming from. He had no reason of mind, only feelings of pure pleasure.

Suddenly he was laying down on his back, silk sheets against his bare skin. He was on his bed. When did he get on the bed? Did they move? And before he could form a more coherent thought, the pleasure was back and even stronger than before, because there was naked skin against his.

Naked Legolas on him, drowning him in his green eyes, with the husky voice and magical touch. The pleasure continued as did the mysterious whimpers he couldn't place. It felt like the Mirkwood warrior had an endless number of hands. Everything was touched and stroked, sucked and nibbled, be it his eartips, nipples, nose or toes.

Elrond didn't notice when, but one moment Legolas was sucking him and he had a death grip on the flaxen hair. His fingers stroking the blond's hair and playing with the strands, pulling pushing, pulling pushing to the rhythm the Mirkwood Elf used on him.

The next moment there was a wail. Again Elrond didn't understand where the sound was coming from but he didn't care anyway because something just exploded behind his eyes. And were there fingers inside him? When did these get there? He hadn't done that in a very long time, since Gil-Galad died. Why hadn't he done it again, because this felt so good? Again he lost the ability to think and just felt.

The pleasure continued to build. There was something bigger in him now, and he didn't mind it at all, because this was pure and utter heaven. Again with the mysterious wailing. So good, it felt so good. And then it stopped and a voice asked something of him, commanded something. He didn't understand. He wasn't capable of understanding. He only whimpered and nodded and pleaded. The pleasure continued and stopped. Again with the question he didn't understand, but Elrond answered yes anyway just in case. And the pleasure continued. And then it was over. He had to have died, because something so good could not exist on this plane of existence. Then he didn't know anything anymore.

When he woke up, it was morning and he had curled up to someone. The someone happened to be Legolas and wasn't the plan to give a firm refusal to the Mirkwood Prince? So how did he find himself in bed with the Elf he promised not to yield to? Head pillowed on Legolas's muscular shoulder, Elrond couldn't find the will to freak out over the crumbling of his plan. He ached pleasantly and felt lethargic. So relaxed; he hadn't been this relaxed in ages.

And then there was a hand in his hair, stroking his head. And a husky voice asked,  
"Slept well my love?"

Elrond looked into the green eyes and nodded. He got a blinding smile in return and a possessive look that clearly said mine. He found he didn't mind it at all. Belonging to Legolas was not so bad. After all the blond belonged to him in return.

Now he only had to figure out how to deliver the news to his in-laws, be it the old or new ones. But he didn't have to think about that right now because there was a wicked warrior in his bed and he had better things to do.

Much better things.

-Fin


End file.
